beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
River Troy
( ) |name=River Moonbeam Raphael Troy |sex=Male |species= , |dob=14th |mob=10 |yob=1999 |age=Teenager |facs= |birthplace=San Francisco, CA |height=5'4" |build=Athletic |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |skin=Caucasian |actor=River Phoenix |music=Fifth Dimension, "Age of Aquarius" }}Overview= River Troy is a young witch who inherited his hippy mother's flakey personality. Though he has no active powers, he's able to perform the standard magic most witches can do: scrying, spellcasting, and making potions. He's also half-Whitelighter, though this is a closely guarded family secret. River is a pianist and keyboardist, as well as a singer in his school's glee club. Personality River is a friendly and outgoing young man, generally optimistic and always willing to help those in need. Though not really naive, he does tend to be a little too trusting. He's also a bit of a flake, spouting New Age babble at every opportunity. Though magic is a huge part of his life, his true passion is music. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Serena Troy came from a long, proud line of witches that stretches back to the town of Troyes in the Champagne region of northern France. The de Troyes, as they were called before immigrating to America in the late Eighteenth century, have long been teachers and keepers of magical lore, rather than warriors in the fight against evil, but Serena was something of an exception. Like her older brother, Serena had an adventurous wanderlust, and she spent much of her time traveling the United States in search of magical artifacts and bits of obscure lore. A free spirit, she also wasn't one to be penned in by many rules or regulations. So when she fell in love with the family's Whitelighter, Raphael, she had no problem breaking the rules to be with him. Unfortunately, she became pregnant, and in order to keep Raphael from being severely punished by the Elders, she kept secret the identity of her baby's identity, even from Raphael himself. As he knew he wasn't Serena's only lover, he never suspected the truth. And so her son was born, and she named him River Moonbeam Raphael Troy. For the first year of his life, Serena remained at home and helped her mother, Endora, run the family business, the House of Troy magic shop. But her wanderlust proved stronger than her maternal instinct, and Serena soon left home to chase after yet another mythical relic. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a particularly nasty demon, and Serena was fatally wounded. Raphael wasn't able to reach her in time, and she died in his arms. Now an orphan with no known father, River was taken in by his maternal Uncle Darren and his wife, Aunt Helen, who became his legal guardians, about the same time his cousin was born. As both Darren and Helen were also collectors of magic, both River and Lucas were often left in the care of their grandmother, Endora. The boys were raised together, and though they have always known they were cousins, they've always been as close as brothers. River's magical education began at a young age, and while he became competent at scrying and spellcasting, it was potion making that River truly excelled at. He also expressed an interest in music and began taking piano lessons around age six. Nearly a decade later, he has moved on to electronic keyboards, hoping to join or even form a garage band in high school. He's also a fairly good singer and a member of his school's glee club. One thing that has always bothered River is that he doesn't seem to have an active or even passive magical power. His cousin Lucas discovered his projective empathy at a very young age, but to date, River has yet to manifest any such power. To help him learn to control his emotions, and therefore his empathy, Lucas was enrolled in classes for Tai Chi and Yoga, and River joined as well to support his cousin. But when Lucas developed geomantic abilities, River grew more jealous and withdrawn. Though they were still very close, River sometimes had episodes of sullen, almost surly behavior. And then, very recently, River orbed for the first time. Confused, River used a spell from the family's Book of Shadows to summon the ghost of his mother, and Serena was forced to finally reveal the truth about River's father. Although Endora had long suspected, Darren and Helen were shocked by the revelation, as was Raphael. It was agreed that Raphael's identity remain a closely-guarded secret, at least until River has mastered his new power and can prove to the Elders that he's not a danger to himself or others. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character